Having a Human Boyfriend Is Hard Sometimes
by gayforthewindyboy
Summary: John messed up, and now he's paying the price.
1. Silver

You are John Egbert, and boy oh boy, was your boyfriend angry at you.

You watched as your boyfriend replace his regular tongue piercing with the sterling silver piece, twirling the ball into place. Dave turned around and gave you a defiant look, switching out the balls on his eyebrow piercing for, again, sterling silver ones. He replaced every piece of jewelry he had on himself with the silver. His lip piercing, hip piercings, plugs, bracelets, necklaces; all were subjected to the change. All John could do was stare in dismay. "Babe..."

He ignored your plea, and walked past you, flopping onto the couch.

"Please, can we talk?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, Egbert. You pissed me off. Now you pay the price."

"C'om, I didn't mean to piss you off..."

"You still fuckin did it, bro." His southern accent snuck through, and he glared at you through his shades, daring you to bring it up. You kept quiet, staying a fair distance away from your platinum blonde lover. You didn't understand why he was so angry at you.

So you moved around the furniture while he was gone, by a couple of inches, just enough for him to bump into them, but not make it look different. So you may have thrown a small party while he was away and accidentally on purpose kissed Vantas while you were drunk. So what? It's not like he wouldn't have done the same if he was given the chance.

"I said I was sorry," you sighed, sitting crosslegged in midair. You were barely clothed, in your boxers, comfortable. You ran your hand through your hair, watching him. "Why can't you accept my apology and move on? I didn't mean to, I promise."

"Fuck off," Dave grumbled, flipping the channel on the television. "You're worse than Lalonde when she's drunk and trust me when I met up with her before her date with Kanaya, she was a fucking wreck."

"I'm not that bad, Dave." You narrowed your eyes a little, getting a little angry yourself. "But fine, whatever floats your boat, man. I'll leave you the fuck alone, have a nice night."

You dropped to the ground, landing perfectly on your feet. You walked upstairs and into the room you shared with Dave. You pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a random ass t-shirt, most likely one of his, and a hoodie. You floated down the stairs, grabbed your wallet and keys from the marble counter in the kitchen, and left the house.

You and Dave have known each other forever. You've had a crush on him for almost as long as you've known him. He's always been the cool guy, while you've been the loser kid. When you guys finally met, something clicked between you two. You became even closer, and you know how they say if you don't get a little gay with your best friend, then you're doing it wrong? One night, you went a little overboard with the gay and kissed him, thus starting the relationship you guys share now.

You shoved your hands in your pocket and sighed, walking down the street, not daring to glance back at the house. He was really angry with you this time. I don't think it had anything to do with moving the furniture or the party,but more of what HAPPENED at the party, when you kissed Karkat. You didn't want that to happen, it sort of just... Did. You were both drunk, and the females were egging you on, aka Jane, Roxy, Jade, and Rose. So you did. It meant nothing to you, he's nothing more than a shitty friend who yells a lot.

You took your time walking to the city. You thought of all the things you could do that would maybe help him forgive you, and you came up with a couple of ideas.

You walked into a flower store, hoping maybe a flower or a bouquet of them will help. You picked out a single red rose, and write a small note.

Dave,

I know you're upset with me, and I sort of understand why. It's the kiss with

Vantas, isn't it? I'm sorry, babe. I was drunk, and people were egging us on,

so I thought, why not give them what they want? It meant nothing to me,

and if I knew that it would be this big of a problem, I wouldn't have done

it in the first place. I'm sorry, I really am. If there's anything else I did

wrong, please, tell me? I really hate being an idiot, and out of the loop on

things. Especially when the things are things I have done that have upset

you. I love you, I do. I don't upset you on purpose, I promise. I would

never do that. You should know that by now. But I'm an idiot, and things

like this are bound to happen. How's this? You pick any place, any place

at all, to go out to eat, and we go eat. Anywhere you want. It'll be your

night. We would do whatever you want, whether it be dinner and a

movie, or anything else. Forgive me, please?

- John

Okay, so maybe the letter wasn't small, but you needed to say all of it. You slid the letter into an envelope, and sealed it shut. After picking up the rose, you left the flower shop and made your way home, hoping with all your dead heart that he would forgive you. You couldn't bare to have him angry at you. Having Dave angry at you was one of the worst feelings you've ever had to handle in all your years of being alive, and dead but alive. It absolutely sucked, worse than those shitty movies you used to obsess over. You stepped up the front steps and into the house, and Dave hasn't left his seat. He glanced at you then looked away. You couldn't get close, so you set the letter down, with the rose on top of it, on the table near the couch, and went upstairs.

Let's hope this works, you thought.


	2. Dinner

You are John Egbert and you're hoping that Dave accepts your dinner proposal.

You sat at the top of the stairs and watched him read the letter, a smile (or was that a smirk) slowly spread across his face.

"Sure babe, we can go to dinner. Let me go get ready." Dave proceeded to walk upstairs and remove all the sterling silver from him and replacing them with his old piercings. He pulled on similar clothes to yours and walked downstairs, not waiting for you. You smiled a little and followed him down, hesitantly taking his hand. He laced his fingers through yours, and it was as if everything was okay again between you two.

That changed as soon as Dave stopped in front of an Italian restaurant.

"You're kidding.. Right?"

"Nope." You watched as your still obviously pissed boyfriend walked into the restaurant, leaving you outside. You sat on a bench, frowning to yourself. You picked up your phone after a few minutes, figuring out that he wasn't joking about this restaurant. You dialed his number and wait for him to answer. You could see him in the window seat he probably chose, knowing that you'd be watching. You sighed when he didn't answer and you put the phone back in your pocket, waiting for him to be finished.

It started raining 10 minutes after he walked in. You sat there, getting soaked, waiting for him to finish. You sighed, glancing at your watch. The time passed slowly for you. You leaned against the tree, glowering at Dave, he just took another bite of the spaghetti he ordered. It was clear he was amused by the predicament you were in. You didn't leave though. You waited.

Dave took his sweet time, making it more than an hour before he pulled out a wallet, your wallet, and paid the lady. You didn't realize he managed to snag it from you before walking inside. He was a sneaky one, and you should have seen this one coming. Of course he wasn't going to pay for it with his own money. One, you offered the dinner to him, and two, he was angry. He stood by the table, flirting with his waiter. That made your blood boil. You growled lowly as you watched Dave touched his upper arm lightly, laughing at something the man said.

No.

Dave was yours.

Yours.

YOURS.

And no one else could have him the way you had him. You stood up, and waited, rock still, face blank. Dave exited the restaurant, smiling until he saw your face.

And he stopped. Shrugged. Walked the other way. You followed him, getting back in control of your emotions. "How was dinner?"

"It was good, I liked it. Too bad you couldn't come in." He gave you a side glance, a small smirk still upon his face as he handed back your wallet. You rolled your eyes, sliding the wallet into your pocket, wanting to knock the smug look off his face.

"I would have been able to come in if it was anything but an Italian restaurant."

"Your note said anything I wanted, and I wanted Italian."

"I know, I was just thinking somewhere that we could.. Yanno.. Be together? So I could continuously apologize and try to fix things between us."

"Taking me out to dinner isn't going to fix things. You kissed someone else, and that really fucking hurt. I don't care if it was just a game, and people were egging you on, and that you were drunk. I don't care. You still fucking did it, Egbert. How would you feel if I kissed someone else? You wouldn't feel too happy about it either."

Dave started walking faster, putting distance in between you two. You let him. You didn't bother catching up. You really fucked up this time. You knew it the moment that Dave walked in, catching your lips attached to Vantas'. You ran your fingers through your hair, watching the blonde scurry across the street, and down the road. You lost sight of him as he turned the corner, and then the rain started up again.

Perfect, it matched your mood.

You actually liked the rain, it was calming to you. Storms were even better, but you hoped that it wasn't going to storm. You knew something about Dave that only a few select people knew. He was absolutely terrified of storms. You had no idea why, but he was. You hoped that the storm that seemed inevitable would wait until you fixed things, so you could hug him and reassure him that things were okay.

You didn't go home right away. You walked around the town, the rain getting not much heavier than a drizzle. You didn't want to go home to a quiet house, knowing Dave as just going to ignore you the whole time you were there. You went sight seeing, walking in and out of book stores. You bought a new shirt, a CD that you knew Dave would enjoy, and chilled in a little cafe, waiting for the worst of the rain to pass before heading home.

On your way out of the cafe, a flyer on the window caught your eye.

LOCAL FAIR, FRIDAY THROUGH SUNDAY. BRING YOUR FRIENDS, FAMILY, LOVED ONES, AND ENJOY GAMES, RIDES, FOOD, AND PRIZES.

You smiled a little to yourself, hoping that maybe, just maybe, you would be able to fix you relationship with Dave by going on a date to the fair.

You exited the cafe and walked towards your house. It was only Monday, so you had at least four days before the fair. You were happy, maybe things could be fixed.

Arriving home, you noticed Dave wasn't there. He graciously left a note, saying he went out with Rose and to not wait up for him. You sighed and walked to the bathroom. After stripping down, you turned on the water and started there, you noticed you were paler than usual. Then it hit you.

You haven't fed in over a week. You weren't used to it, and human food did nothing to satisfy your hunger, it just tasted good. You decided to hold off on eating until you couldn't old off anymore, which was maybe 3 more days. If that. You could already feel the hunger clawing at your stomach.

Three days pass, and definitely not in a blur. Dave liked the CD, just as you knew he would. He ignored you after you gave it to him, which you know he would. You, after being cooped up in the house, decided to leave. It wasn't raining, and the storm never hit, thankfully. There were still large puddles everywhere, though. You crossed the street, and as soon as you passed the curb, a truck came by, splashing dirty street water all over you. You growled at the passing driver, his smell hitting your nostrils. Your hunger has been slowly taking over, and you don't know how much longer you could go without feeding. You quickly walked back home, knowing if you caught someone alone, you wouldn't be able to stop yourself before you fed off them.

You slammed opened the door, your fangs poking out over your bottom lip. Your sight was turning red, and you walked over to your boyfriend, voice raspy with hunger. "Dave, I need to feed."

Dave sighed and stood up. "Whatever." He walked upstairs, and you followed, knowing that that was your cue. He was sitting in the usual spot, and you straddled his waist. You had your fangs positioned right above his neck before you pulled back.

"You don't have to let me, you know. I could find so-"

"No. You feed off me, and only me." His possessive side stared to show, and that made you feel a little happier. At least he still wanted you. You nodded, and pierced his skin with your fangs, leaving the question about the fair for another time.


	3. Date

You are John Egbert, and you're hoping with all of your dead heart that the date will fix your fuck up.

"The fair's in town," you said, sitting on the couch. Dave just grunted, on his phone. "Do you want to go with me? Maybe?"

"Why should I? Fairs are boring."

"I don't know, I just.. I thought it would be fun.." You were getting discouraged with trying to fix your relationship. It was as if Dave didn't want it to be fixed. "Do you hate me? Are you just going to continue to basically ignore my existance? I'm siting here, trying to fix things, and you aren't letting me. Why? Why won't you let me fix things? Would you rather we just break up?" You were fed up. You let out all your thoughts, confused a hurting.

Dave sighed and stood up. "Fine, let's go to the fair." He didn't say anything about what you just said, and you were clearly scared that he did, in fact, want to break up. Because of your mess up, he was going to leave you.

You nodded and stood up, grabbing his hand hesitantly. You laced your fingers through his, smiling a little when he didn't pull away. "You know I love you, right? Like, I love you, and only you."

"Yeah, I know." Dave started walking out of the house, and you followed closely, closing and locking the door behind you. "I take it we're walking there?"

You nodded, hopping down the steps. "I figured we could walk, it seems nice out, and it isn't too far from here. Maybe 10 minutes."

Dave nodded and walked, not saying much more. He only commented on your hair, which was a mess. "Did you even brush your hair, Egderp? It looks like you just woke up." A little laugh escaped your lips, a smile spreading across your face at the endearing tone and nickname he used. It's been a while since he used Egderp. It's been John and Egbert lately. You never thought you'd be relieved to be called Egderp, but you were. Maybe things we're going to be okay after this.

You arrived at the fair, and paid for both of your tickets. The lady wrapped the pink all-day pass bracelet around Dave's slim wrists, and she did the same to yours. You walked around a little and went on a couple rides. Dave seemed really disinterested in everything, though. His eyes lit up once he saw the House of Mirrors though.

"Can we go in there?"

"The House of Mirrors?"

"Yeah."

"Why..."

"Because I like it." Dave released your hand and walked into the House of Mirrors, and you reluctantly followed him. You sighed as you were surrounded by different Daves, the mirrors covered in him. You, of course, had no reflection, and you felt lucky that no one else was in there with you.

"Dave, c'mon.."

"Come find me," he snickered, his reflections taking a sip of his drink, his oversized sweater hanging off his shoulders a little.

"Dave," you whined. "Come here, I don't like this." You were tense and uneasy, reaching your hand out to find where the mirror was and where an empty space was. You walked through, searching for Dave, but to no avail. You couldn't find the real one, always finding the reflection within your grasp instead. Frustrated, you exited at the end, and walked back through, trying to find him.

"Dave, this isn't funny, c'mon."

Again and again, you went through, checking each crevice, but he kept moving, and at one point, he disappeared altogether. You assumed he left, and you exited as well, looking around for him. He wasn't there. You glanced back into the House of Mirrors and groaned. He was back inside.

"Dave, you have got to be kidding me."

You exited once more, glancing at the sky. The clouds were gathering, and there was a flash of lightning, but no rain. You grimaced, glad that he wasn't able to see it. You entered again, hoping that it was the last time.

"Dave, I think it's gonna rain soon, can we go home?"

"Depends. Storm?"

"I saw lightning..." Your voice trailed off as you saw him dash out of the place. You quickly followed him, catching up as he stalled outside he door. You could hear him squeak as lightning lit up the sky, and a crash of thunder sounded. The rain slowly started to fall, you you grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the exit of the fair. You wanted to get home as soon as you could, so you could hold him close.

"John?" His voice was shaky. He held onto your hand tightly, fearfully glancing at the sky as the rain started to come down harder. "How much longer unt-" another round of thunder crashed, making him flinch and stop speaking.

"Until we're home? Not too long, baby. Don't worry." You arrived at the place where you needed to cross, and you looked both ways, the rain making things blurry. You and Dave ran across the street, and by the time you reached the other side, the sky opened up. It was no longer rain turning heavier. No, it was as if someone dumped a bucket from above. The rain blinded you, and you ran home, hand in hand with the boy beside you.

You stepped into the house, completely soaked. The two of you were dripping water everywhere. "C'mon, let's go get in dry clothes." You lead the way upstairs, the thunder and lightning becoming more frequent. After changing into clean clothing, Dave curled up on the bed under the covers. You crawled in beside him.

"Is this okay?"

He nodded, shifting closer to you. You wrapped your arms around the blonde and pulled him close, murmuring softly in his ear. "Dave, it's alright. Don't worry, I'm here."

You could feel him shaking like a leaf, and a squeak was released if the thunder was too loud. Ten minutes passed before you got up, losing the curtains and turning on the television. "Let's watch something, yeah?" Dave peeked out over the covers and looked up at you.

"Depends what we're gonna watch.."

"A movie. Any movie. Your choice."

"Can we watch a Disney movie?"

"Anything you want."

"The Jack Frost one?"

You nodded and picked it out, pressing play when the menu screen came up. Laying next to Dave, you both fell into silence, Dave in your arms, while Dave watched the movie. You, on the other hand, were paying attention to him, making sure to keep his mind off the storm raging on outside. Combing his hair with his fingers, leaving soft kissed on his cheeks, and cuddles, you did everything you could to make him feel safe.

Things were staring to look okay again between you two, and you had the storm to thank.


End file.
